


THAT THING WHICH IS YOUR OFFICE DOOR PASSWORD

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Studying in her office is pretty boring, but it will always brighten Tyzias's night if her matesprit stops by. And it definitely brightens her night if Stelsa stops by with the intent of taking advantage of the privacy for their favorite form of stress relief. It might be a bit cramped, and the furniture isn't so ideal for getting intimate on, but Tyzias would never turn down a chance to spend some quality time with Stelsa - especially quality time between her legs.





	THAT THING WHICH IS YOUR OFFICE DOOR PASSWORD

_Bzzt-zz-zzzz-zt!_ Tyzias's eyes immediately moved from the textbook she'd been studying over to her palmhusk next to it on the desk. If it had been any other pattern of buzzes she'd probably have left it be for a little bit, but for this particular one she was willing to interrupt what she was doing. A small smile crept onto her face as she picked up the device to see what her matesprit had sent her. 

HI DEAR I HOPE YOUR STUDYING IS GOING WELL SO FAR THIS EVENING IVE BEEN BUSY BUSY BUSY AND TO BE HONEST FEELING KIND OF STRESSED OUT SO I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD COME BY YOUR OFFICE AND WE COULD SPEND SOME TIME UMMMM HELPING EACH OTHER RELAX

Tyzias gave an amused snort as she read over the message, her smile growing a bit wider. She had plenty of work ahead of her, but she certainly wasn't going to turn down a quick visit from her girlfriend - especially when she knew _exactly_ what sort of thing Stelsa had in mind if she was phrasing things like that.

sounds good to mmmme

wwwwhat sort of relaxation did you have in mmmmind

is it sommmmething wwwwith mmmmeditation and scented candles, i could get behind that mmmmaybe

As she sent off the last message Tyzias chuckled to herself, and awaited a reply. She couldn't help but tease her matesprit a little when it came to her insistence on using euphemisms like this. Stelsa could talk frankly about sex when they were settled down for an intimate conversation at one of their hives, but she always seemed flustered about it basically any other time. Tyzias found it kind of endearing, actually, and was glad that the girl's hesitance to _say_ what she wanted didn't extend to being hesitant to _do_ it. 

OH MY GOSH ZIZI YOURE SO SILLY YOU KNOW I DONT HAVE TIME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT

AND THAT I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING MORE LIKE UH

THAT THING WHICH IS YOUR OFFICE DOOR PASSWORD

I THINK THAT WOULD DEFINITELY HELP ME FEEL BETTER FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT YES

Tyzias grinned upon reading that. Well, that was one way to describe it, and it would _absolutely_ give both of them a bit of a boost for the rest of their worknight. And it probably was the fastest and most efficient way for both of them to have their fun, which was surely something Stelsa had taken into account if she was going to adjust her schedule to accommodate a quickie. 

mmmmmmmmmmmm nowwww you're speaking mmmmy language

wwwwell i'll be wwwwaiting here

and i guess you knowwww howwww to let yourself into mmmmy office

With that, Tyzias set her palmhusk down, and turned back to her textbook with a much happier expression on her face than before. She went about jotting down a few odds and ends into her notes, trying to get everything she'd been thinking about written down before her matesprit showed up to distract her. 

She only barely managed to finish in time, since it wasn't long after Tyzias had closed her books and started to stack up some of her papers that she heard the beeping of the security system for her office. Geez, it had been what, about two minutes? Her girlfriend must have already been close by, or maybe she'd started on her way here before even sending a message about what she wanted to do. Whatever the case was, a moment later the door swung open and Stelsa strode through, looking a little worn out and a bit disheveled but with a relieved grin on her face. 

"Oh wow Zizi I'm so glad you were available you have no idea how much I need this," Stelsa said in a hushed voice, almost all of the way across the room by the time the door finally clicked closed again. She'd already pulled off her coat and tossed it onto a chair, and by the time Tyzias stood up she was immediately embraced by her matesprit. Only then did Stelsa seem to take a moment to relax, squeezing Tyzias tightly and nuzzling against her neck with a sigh. "You wouldn't believe the sort of evening I've had so far, it's been - no, let's not dwell on it, let's just focus on making it better." 

"Well okay Stels, whatever you want," Tyzias replied, hugging her matesprit back and reciprocating the nuzzle, more than willing to listen if the girl wanted to vent. She quickly felt Stelsa's hands move to her butt and then around her hips, undoing the button on her pants and then her zipper. Well, alright, it looked like her girlfriend's mind was made up about pushing onwards - not that she'd have expected Stelsa to slow down so early in the night. Tyzias reached down under her matesprit's pink skirt and pulled at the black tights underneath, hooking her thumbs inside the waistband and then underneath the top of her panties as well. She couldn't help but giggle as she felt Stelsa's fingers sliding over her own underwear now that the girl had undone her fly, one hand grabbing Tyzias's butt and the other feeling the front of her crotch and drifting lower. "Mmmm, well someone must be feeling a little frisky." 

"Yes you could say that, it really has been an exasperating evening so far and I've really been wanting to bury my face in my beautiful Zizi's beautiful nook," Stelsa replied, talking as quickly as ever but at just barely above a whisper. As she spoke her fingers traced along the fabric between Tyzias's legs, following the contours of her vulva through her panties. Tyzias shuddered a bit, finding herself a bit surprised at how eager she was for what they were planning. Well, Stelsa had that effect on her, especially when she was whispering things like _that_ in her ear. 

"Wwwwell if you're going to put it like that..." Tyzias replied, pulling her head back a little so she could turn and plant a kiss on her matesprit's cheek. Stelsa also loosened their embrace and after one last rub across the crotch of Tyzias's underwear she brought her hand to the girl's waist, pulling down her now-unzipped pants down just far enough to be able to let go and have them slide down her legs and bunch up at her ankles. Tyzias had already kicked off her sandals and quickly stepped out of her pants, standing behind where she had been so she could lean down and tug Stelsa's tights and panties down her legs. "I have to say someone else also has a beautiful nook that is just lovely to bury one's face in." By the time she'd gotten her girlfriend's pants down to her ankles, Tyzias's face was right about at waist level, and Stelsa had bunched up her skirt to give her a lovely view of the girl's bare crotch. Tyzias murmured in approval, leaning in to plant a kiss on the gray skin of her pubic mound, tantalizingly close to where the teal tinge of her labia started.

"Awwww you're always such a flatterer!" Stelsa squealed as Tyzias stood back up straight, then glanced around a little sheepishly as she realized her voice had probably drifted to being a bit too loud. Her expression changed to one of excitement as her gaze settled on Tyzias's crotch, though. "Oh! Zizi you're wearing the panties I got for you! I knew you'd really like them," she sounded absolutely delighted about that, but now was speaking in a fairly hushed tone again. 

"Yeah, they're pretty great. They're comfy and make me look good and remind me of my sexy matesprit, what's not to love," Tyzias chuckled, glancing down at Stelsa's symbol emblazoned on the front. Bright pink wasn't usually a color in her wardrobe, but she could certainly make an exception for some underwear. Upon looking back up, Tyzias found Stelsa's right in front of hers, and the girl pressed their mouths together. Tyzias could feel her matesprit's teal lipstick smear onto her as they kissed, their glasses gently bonking together in their passion. And also, she could feel Stelsa's hands wandering over her rear and up to her hips, fidgeting with the pair of panties they'd been talking about until they pulled back from the kiss. "Heh... Guess I'm not gonna be wearing them for much longer." 

"Well I _hope_ you're going to put them back on when we're done! But yes I think they would be very much in the way for what we were going to do," Stelsa said, and with a quick motion had pulled down the underwear in question and dropped it to the floor as well. "At least, if you still want to do the thing I suggested." 

"Fuck, am I ever not up for doing that, Stels?" Tyzias replied, giving her matesprit a quick hug and a playful grab on her now-bare butt. Then she took a step back, looking over her office with a small frown. "Nowwww... where should we?" It wasn't like there was a couch or any other obvious place to do the deed, just chairs and a desk - suitable for the things they'd done when they'd gotten frisky here in the past, but maybe not for this time. 

"Oh, I've already thought about it dear, we can just do it like this," Stelsa said, shoving Tyzias's desk chair out of the way and then bounding around to grab one of the chairs without wheels from the other side of the desk. Tyzias watched curiously, not really sure what Stelsa was intending, but also not minding the chance to see her now-bottomless matesprit hurrying around. She picked up one of her mugs from the windowsill and took a sip as Stelsa dragged the chair she'd selected around the desk, positioning it where Tyzias normally sat. Then she took a pillow off of the chair and placed it on the desk, gathering the books and papers that Tyzias had out to study and placing them off to the side. "Yes Zizi I think this will be just perfect!" 

"Wwwwhat are you even...?" Tyzias still wasn't sure what Stelsa had in mind, so she watched curiously as she took another sip of water. Her girlfriend proceeded to hop up onto her knees on the desk, nimbly avoiding the stacks of books and papers all around and kneeling over the pillow she'd just put in the fairly small area that Tyzias kept clear to actually work at. Then she shifted again, pulling her legs out from under her and plopping her butt down on the pillow. And with a delighted laugh, Stelsa proceeded to lean herself backwards, fast enough that Tyzias cringed from how out-of-control it looked. But the girl's shoulders landed fairly softly on the chair she'd just put there and her body came to a stop, and she looked up at her matesprit with a grin. Tyzias blinked and looked over the upside-down position that Stelsa had placed herself into. The girl's shoulders seemed pretty firmly braced against the chair, and her head rested right in the middle of the cushion. Her body arched up from there, with her lower back pushed against the edge of the desk, cushioned by the pillow she'd placed there. And that left her bottom propped up in the air, and her legs bent and held above it to help her balance. That left Tyzias with a lovely view of Stelsa's bare crotch, but she couldn't help but wince at the position as a whole. "Owwww. You can't seriously be intending to have sex like that, Stels? My back hurts just looking at you." 

"Of course I am dear there's nothing wrong with this position! It might be a bit of a core workout but that's fine there's nothing wrong with a little multitasking," Stelsa replied, clapping her hands together excitedly. She then motioned Tyzias over. "Come on Zizi let's get going we don't have all day." 

"Mhmmmm," Tyzias murmured, stepping up to the chair. She lifted up one leg to climb onto it, then hesitated for a moment to figure out how to do this without sending either herself or her matesprit toppling over. Sheesh, she was the one with the easy job here, and she still felt way less coordinated at getting into her position than her girlfriend was. After repositioning herself and bracing against the desk, though, Tyzias climbed onto her knees on the cushion of the chair, smiling down at Stelsa below. Then she shuffled herself forwards, working out how to position herself so her legs went around her matesprit's shoulders and her crotch was above the girl's face. When she got about to where she wanted to settle in, Tyzias felt an enthusiastic kiss press against her nook, and shivered a bit, leaning forwards to brace herself against Stelsa before getting herself fully comfortable. "Alright then, shall wwwwe?" 

Stelsa's reply came in the form of a flurry of gentle kisses and licks on her girlfriend's labia, and Tyzias moaned as she leaned forward to push herself closer to Stelsa's body. God, she had _not_ realized how much she'd needed this, and she was glad that her matesprit was here to help with it, even if they weren't going to spend as much time together as she'd have liked. With a happy murmur Tyzias gently rocked her hips against the mouth pressed to her nook while she wrapped her arms tightly around Stelsa's hips, hopefully helping keep both of them from tumbling off of this seemingly-precarious arrangement. That left Tyzias's face right in front of Stelsa's crotch, and the way her legs were held apart up in the air gave her a lovely view of the teal folds of the girl's vulva. It wouldn't have been nice to linger with looking for too long, though, so Tyzias leaned in with a smile, starting with one long lick and planting a few kisses around. 

Tyzias sighed happily, pushing her face in a bit closer as she got into a rhythm of licking. She closed her eyes to just enjoy the comforting scent and taste of her matesprit as her tongue explored the familiar folds of Stelsa's nook. And meanwhile, Stelsa was doing the same to her below, the girl's tongue darting around Tyzias's vulva and sending jolts of pleasure through her body. As the two of them settled in, they held themselves tighter against each other, and after a little bit Stelsa curled her legs in to rest her thighs on Tyzias's shoulders and wrap her calves around the back of the girl's head. Tyzias murmured contentedly at that, finally feeling like this somewhat-ridiculous position was stable enough that they could both survive an orgasm without falling to the floor. She continued to kiss at her matesprit's labia, dragging her lips and tongue along it in just the way she knew Stelsa liked. She couldn't match the energy or speed that her girlfriend was licking her with below - at least not with any hope of coordination, as opposed to wildly flailing her tongue around - but she could keep up when it came to making Stelsa feel good.

Well, sometimes. _God_ Stelsa's tongue and lips were working magic on her nook right now, and Tyzias could feel herself getting more and more worked up as they went along, faster than what the wetness of her matesprit's vulva suggested Stelsa was feeling. Not that it was a race, of course, since both of them were certainly going to get what they wanted soon enough. Still, Tyzias did her best to pick up the pace as she kissed, licked, and sucked at the contours of the vulva in front of her. And with Stelsa's legs wrapped around the back of her head, she found it easy to bring one arm up around them and tease at the girl's entrance with her fingers. Soon enough that turned to her pumping a couple of fingers in and out of her matesprit as she continued to eat her out, pushing and grinding in just the way she knew worked the best for Stelsa. The girl was quite wet by now, her slick fluids coating Tyzias's fingers, hand, and probably most of her face, and from underneath herself Tyzias could hear some muffled gasps and groans of pleasure.

Not that Tyzias wasn't panting and moaning plenty herself, not focusing particularly hard on staying silent and instead keeping her face pressed against Stelsa's crotch to avoid being loud enough to attract attention from the neighboring offices. And actually, by now her moaning had turned into more of a whimper, her body shivering from her matesprit's lips pushing against her so passionately and her tongue flicking against and circling around Tyzias's clit now and - _oh_. She groaned into Stelsa's nook needily as her body pulsed with pleasure and anticipation, hovering right at the edge of orgasm for a moment. Then the kissing and licking at her clit finished the job, leading Tyzias's whole body to shudder as her muscles tensed and then relaxed for the first spasm of her climax.

Tyzias whimpered and whined as she came, her body shaking as she rocked against Stelsa's face below. She did her best to focus on continuing to reciprocate, though, and she figured that even if her licking and kissing and fingering weren't quite as effective as normal due to a lack of coordination from being mid-orgasm, the fact that she _was_ mid-orgasm would probably make up for any excitement that Stelsa missed. Her throes of pleasure just reminded her of how much she loved her matesprit and how hot Stelsa was, and there was nowhere she'd rather have her face pressed against and nothing else she'd rather be doing with her tongue right now. And meanwhile, she could feel Stelsa's lips continuing to drag against her vulva in _just_ the right way as her orgasm started to wind down, the girl doing everything in her power to extend Tyzias's bliss a little longer. 

When Tyzias finally felt her climax draw to a close and her body start to shift to basking in the post-orgasmic euphoric glow, she closed her eyes again and focused her efforts. Her fingers pumped in and out of Stelsa's nook, and she sucked and kissed at the folds of the front of the girl's labia, and her tongue focused on her matesprit's clit itself. She was still panting into her girlfriend's crotch, just a bit, but Tyzias could hear a moan mixed with a drawn-out whine from below and that urged her onward. Stelsa was still muffled by her crotch, and was still gently licking and kissing around beyond the edges of Tyzias's labia, but she was getting quite vocal to the point that Tyzias knew she was right at the edge. A few more purposeful licks against her clit, and Stelsa's nook contracted sharply against Tyzias's fingers, gushing a first wave of thicker teal wetness than before. _Success_. 

Tyzias kissed and sucked at Stelsa's nook as her matesprit came, leaving her fingers inside and pushing back and forth to feel the spasms as the girl's muscles contracted and relaxed against her. She continued to flick her lower lip against Stelsa's clit, and she swallowed some of the gushes of teal that the girl was letting out, though it was still making plenty of a mess of her face and Stelsa's crotch. And she basked in the delight of hearing the moans and gasps and squeaks from below, still quieted by her own crotch, but a delightful thing to listen to as her body tingled with bliss from her own afterglow. She held her partner's body close, feeling as her matesprit shivered with pleasure, and sighed contentedly as it seemed that Stelsa's throes of ecstasy were starting to die down. 

"Whewwww," Tyzias said with a contented sigh as she finally pulled away from Stelsa's crotch, after the girl's orgasm had wound down and her movements had come to a stop. She scootched back on the chair and lifted herself up off of her matesprit's face, and smiled down at the proudly-grinning girl between her legs. "That was wonderful, Stels. I'm so glad you came." 

"I'm really glad I came too! And that you came! Yayyyyy!" Stelsa replied gleefully, giving a toothy grin and clapping excitedly. Tyzias snorted in delight at that risqué comment as she reached to the back of the chair to help herself climb up and off of it, still feeling a bit wobbly from having climaxed so recently. But nonetheless she was able to maneuver herself back to standing on the floor. She watched as Stelsa flipped herself around and stood up in a surprisingly graceful way for someone who had just had sex in the position she had. 

"Nice. Now... Guess I should help clean up my mess. Or is it your mess?" Tyzias said with a chuckle. She'd already grabbed a towel from a nearby drawer and splashed a bit of water on it from one of her mugs, and after quickly wiping her own face with it she reached down to her matesprit's crotch to mop up some of the teal fluids clinging to Stelsa's skin. 

"I think it's our mess! We couldn't have made it without each other," Stelsa replied, still grinning as she slid her thighs a bit farther apart to let her matesprit finish cleaning her up. When Tyzias was done, she handed Stelsa the towel and the girl quickly went to work wiping her down. The feeling of the soft fabric pushing gently against the slightly-sore folds of her labia was actually pretty nice - at least, it as a lovely reminder of what she'd just done - and she took a moment to savor how it felt. 

That led to Tyzias finding herself caught off-guard when Stelsa quickly moved the towel up and pushed it against her face. "Mmmmph!" It only took the girl a moment to wipe up anything that was left there, though, and after that was done Stelsa handed the towel back, apparently looking for her matesprit to do the same for her. Tyzias smiled and looked down at the towel, now smeared with their fluids, and pondered what her girlfriend had said last. "You know, that's a really sweet way to think about it." She looked up at Stelsa's face with a smile - it was surprisingly clean, with only a bit of teal streaked across each cheek. Tyzias reached in to wipe off one side, and with a giggle leaned in to plant a kiss on Stelsa's other cheek and lick up her own fluids that remained there. 

Stelsa laughed delightedly and wrapped her arms around Tyzias's back, squeezing her into a tight hug. "Oh, Zizi, you're so wonderful!" She planted a firm kiss on Tyzias's cheek in response, but then quickly let go of their embrace and turned to the clothing they'd left discarded on the floor. "I would very much love to stay and talk but I'm afraid I have to get going. You know how it is with these things busy busy busy." She stepped over to where her tights and underwear were tangled up together and leaned down to pick them up. 

"Mmmm. Yeah, I guess so," Tyzias said, looking down and suddenly feeling really disappointed. She had known that Stelsa would have to rush out, yes, but right now her body was still heavy and her mind a little hazy from the post-orgasmic euphoria, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up tightly with the wonderful troll who had just made her feel so great. So seeing Stelsa rushing around to get dressed to hurry out felt like a kick in the gut, hitting her surprisingly hard compared to what she had expected. Tyzias grumbled a bit and reached down to grab her own panties and pull them on, cracking a bit of a smile as she looked down on Stelsa's symbol emblazoned on them. Then with a sigh she turned back to her matesprit, figuring she'd at least take the opportunity to admire her lover. Stelsa had gotten her underwear untangled from her tights and stepped into them, but they were currently still hooked around her ankles as she dug into her purse, hurriedly searching for something. Tyzias gave a small sigh as she took a moment to watch, and meanwhile stepped over to the chair they'd just ate each other out on. She plopped down on it, sliding her bare thighs forward. "Hey Stels? Why dontcha come over and sit on my lap and I can help you get ready?" It wouldn't be the sort of intimacy she most craved, but it would certainly do. 

"Oh yes that's a wonderful idea Zizi you always know what to do! You can help me get my pants back on while I fix my hair and makeup," Stelsa said, having retrieved a small mirror from her bag and her lipstick, which she was in the middle of applying. She looked a bit silly doing that with her panties stretched across her ankles - and especially so when she waddled over - and Tyzias couldn't help but grin at the troll she adored. When Stelsa stopped in front of her she reached down and pulled the girl's panties up, pausing when she got most of the way up to admire Stelsa's nook one more time before tugging the fabric taut against her crotch. Tyzias let her hands run over her matesprit's butt for the few moments before the girl swirled around and plopped down on her lap. By now Stelsa had grabbed a hairbrush and was fixing whatever had gotten mussed up from her haying her head on the chair, and she pulled up her ankles so Tyzias could slide her tights onto her and then work them up her legs. 

"Mmmm... I love you so mmmmuch, Stels," Tyzias said with a happy sigh, nuzzling against her matesprit's shoulder as she worked the girl's leggings most of the way up her thighs. Stelsa was continuing to fix her hair, but shifted around a little on Tyzias's lap to let her get the waistband of the tights over her butt. When they were all of the way up, Tyzias let her hands wander down over her girlfriend's thighs, butt, and crotch with a contented murmur, making the most of the chance to nestle in close to the girl and intimately touch her a little more before she left. "Man, I really wish you could stay a little longer." 

"I love you so much too Zizi and yes it is really a shame I can't I'd really love to spend more time with you right now," Stelsa said, the disappointment evident in her voice too as she tossed her mirror and hairbrush back into her bag and wrapped one arm around Tyzias's back. "Actually hmmmm let me see something I suppose my next errands are a bit flexible and I don't have any scheduled appointments until a little later..." she said, grabbing her palmhusk and going to her schedule. Tyzias looked down as she scrolled through it, barely able to read what any of the items were before Stelsa moved past them, and then watched as the girl dragged several things around to new places. "Hmmmm yes! I think this will work! I had a break planned for lunch a little later but I can move it to now, I'm quite hungry already actually. Oooh, Zizi, would you want to go on a little date to Troll Olive Garden?" 

"What, do you mean that eating me wasn't good enough for you?" Tyzias deadpanned, staring her matesprit in the eyes with a sly smile. 

Stelsa took a moment to react, then gasped loudly and blushed. "Zizi! You can be so filthy sometimes." 

"Yep, and I know you love it, swwwweetie," Tyzias replied with a chuckle, leaning in to plant another kiss on her matesprit's cheek. She then sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Stelsa's torso for another hug. "Anyway of course I'll go on a lunch date with you, that sounds wonderful." Tyzias started to grin as she answered, delighting in her hopes of getting to spend a little more time with her matesprit being realized. 

"Good good! Then let's get your pants on and get going there still isn't much time for lollygagging," Stelsa said, giving Tyzias one last squeeze and hopping up off of her lap. She proceeded to scoop up the discarded pair of pants on the floor, and by the time Tyzias stood up Stelsa had them held near her ankles for her to step into. "Hmmmm it also might be a good idea to think what we want to get so we can make sure to get our orders in quickly not that they're usually slow but it's just good to be on the safe side. Gosh, there's so many tasty options though..." her voice trailed off as she pondered, finishing pulling up Tyzias's pants for her and then hopping up and collecting her shoes.

"Mhmmmm," Tyzias murmured, tucking her shirt in and adjusting her pants before zipping them back up. "Oh man, I could totally go for some cluckbeast harmesan right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6/9! I decided to write a thematic fic for the occasion. And I guess this is also my first foray into hiveswap/friendsim smut (hivesmut/friendsmut?) but I certainly have plenty more ideas for it in the future. >8]


End file.
